The night before Christmas
by S3C0NDG0D
Summary: And Maki was now rushing home to sleep for she was out too late with Rin. "I knew we shouldn't have rode that Ferris wheel!"


This story is from the previous one "On a Christmas Day"

Well, This is a RinMaki story with a cute addition.

The next story would be with Hanayo, I'll leave it up to you on who's she dating.

* * *

"SANTA MIGHT BE THERE ALREADY!"

"MAKI-NYA NO!"

Along the quiet streets where snow fell, two familiar girls can be seen running through the town

"I should've known that we should not have ridden that Ferris wheel!"

"But you liked it nya!"

The snow fals as it was almost the strike of midnight, the 24th almost, the 25th.

It was a day Maki would always wait for, still dreaming about the man who would give her gifts on this day.

To Rin, It was a nice sight to see that Maki was being childish, her cool and calm demeanor, almost all gone.

"I'm sure santa hasn't been to our house yet nya!"

"He wouldn't now because we're up so late!" Maki was now panicking ruhing to get home.

As Rin would've thought, Maki went straight to bed once she got back to her Mansion.

ONly Maki's mother tended to Rin.

"So Rin-chan, How's your mother doing?" Ms. Nishikino asked.

"She's doing fine nya! Mom said to take this to you too!" Rin bounced happily as she gave

Mrs. Nishikino a small box wrapped in orange gift wrap

Mrs. Nishikino's cheeks were dusted a pale pink on the thought of the gift.

Rin yawns.

"Why don't get upstairs and rest with Maki." Maki's mom suggested

"okay nya!"

The night was about to finish when Rin was about to sleep,

But she was wrong, she heard a couple of objects fall from downstairs, and she decides to check it out.

As she trekked the dark hallways of the nishikino mansion, nearing the place where the noise came from,

She could hear a faint voice complaining about something.

She got near the door and put an ear on it, trying to hear what's going inside.

"W-what are you doing here?! In a santa costume no less!" Rin heard mrs. Nishikino's voice.

"Oh you know me, Good old me Nyan~" Then Rin froze, She knew who this voice belonged to.

Rin slams the door open

"MOM?!" It was at that moment that she turned on the lights,

Revealing her mother in a santa costume on top of Maki's night gown clad mother.

"Wh-what are you doing here nya!"

"Why me?! Shouldn't I be askin' that to you !?"

"Y-you two might wake maki up sh-shhh!" Mrs. Nishikino put a hand over Rin's mom's mouth.

"I thought you were dating Hanayo-chan!"

"and I thought you liked Mrs. Koizumi!"

Mrs Nishikino wanted to bonk both in the head for being noisy.

"Would you two please stop asking each other these questions!" Mrs. Nishikino shouted.

Three of them heard a door open, and voice shouts "SANTA!?"

"WAs that your daughter?" Mrs. Hoshizora asked.

"Don't ask, Rin-chan hide!"

"Roger nya!" Rn salutes as she hid behind the christmas tree.

AS footsteps grew louder from the approaching Maki,

Mrs. Hoshizora made no plan to get off Mrs. Nishikino,

"Since she still believe ins santa,"

"wh-what are you going to do?"

Mrs Hoshizora plants a kiss on Mrs. Nishikino's lips.

AS maki entered, from her point of view it had looked like

Santa was sexually assaulting her mother.

On the spot, Maki faints.

"Now look what you've done!" Mrs. Nishikino whacked Mrs. Hoshizora's head.

"But I gotyou your wish right?"

Mrs. Nishikino just blushes and nods.

Rin on the other han was shocked and frozen behind the tree.

as morning came, Maki woke up next to a sleeping rin.

She shakes rin awake and tells her what she saw, but she said it was a dream.

"N-no way S-santa would kiss your m-mom right? right nya? Nyahhha..." Rin laughs awkwardly.

"Presents! I forgot it's Christmas morning!" Maki gets off the bed rushing downstairs to see her presents.

As expected from a rich family, different kinds of gifts were stored under the tree.

As Maki approached the tree, she felt empty.

Rin followed shortly after.

"M-maki?"

"You know Rin, After Papa died, This is only the second Christmas without him."

Rin proceeds to go hug Maki.

"As A wish, I wrote to Santa if he could give someone special for mom, So she wouldn't be lonely."

Rin could here sniffles.

"M-maki, Why don't we go see you mom now?" Rin said

"O-oh y-yeah, I-it isn't christmas without her..Thanks Rin." Maki smiles and starts heading for her mom's room with Rin in tow.

Maki knocks on the door.

As she slowly opened the door,

Rin remembered something.

Her mom didn't go home last night.

As maki had open the door, there beheld the sight of her mother snuggling up with a woman she wasnt familiar too, naked.

"M-maki I-I can explain"

"O-oh crap nyan." Mrs. Hoshizora said as she stared at rin and maki.

"SO SANTA DID GRANT MY WISH!"

Rin facepalmed.

"But who are you ayways?" Maki asked pointing at the woman

She observed her closely.

".. WHY WOULD SANTA GIVE MY MOM SOMEONE WHO LOOKS LIKE RIN!? MOM DO YOU HAVE A THING FOR RIN!?" Maki shouted

as she was blushing, jumping to conclusions.

"I DO NOT!" Mrs nishikino shouts back as Rin and her mom just thought of one thing

'These red heads are into cats. and orange hair."'

A few minutes later Maki calms down as they were now in the kitchen drinking coffee and hot choco.

"So you're rin's mom!" Maki sighed in relief.

"I thought mom had a thing for her daughter's girlfriend" Maki said bluntly

making rin blush.

"Well, Now your mom and me are a thing! We're a couple now as of last night!" Mrs. Hoshizora proclaims cheerfully

"Last night?" Maki questions.

"D-don't think about it maki! Maybe it happened while we slept?" Rin tried to make her avoid the topic.

"What? I don't understand you!" Maki exclaims

"from now on we are going to be a happy family, so don't call me mom, Call me dad nyan!" Mrs. Hoshizora says, earning a chop on the head from Mrs. Nishikino.

This was the best Christmas Maki ever had.


End file.
